Build a Hideout and Fight (Voxhall)
Build a Hideout and Fight is a game created by famous user Voxhall. The game is currently Voxhall's most visited game, having over 253,000 favorites and 18 million vistes . The game is currently a very popular game, being on the front page daily. Despite that, the game has been heavily criticized for several reasons. The game is famous for being disguised in different names and game pictures, to attract new users to the game, and to earn Voxhall tickets. This method is also practised by other famous users including Jaredvaldez4 and Pieperson50. In March of 2013, the game replaced The Complex on the front page of most played games of all time. Build a Hideout and Fight is currently the 10th most played game on Roblox. Gameplay Players spawn on a map similar to that of Welcome to ROBLOX Building. The map is located on a grassy field, with little sections dividing the limit where a user can build his/her creation. The whole map is surrounded by an ocean. Three different harbors are located one side of the map. A spawn is located within each section, and only one player can spawn per section. Users are given a stamper tool when they spawn, so that they can build their creations onto their given section on the map. These same tools are located in the build mode of most games. Credits are earned throughout the game for amount of time spent in the game, as opposed to actual kills. The credits do not save. There is a shop GUI, where players can buy weapons to kill each other with using the credits listed above. Players do not spawn with any weapons in the beginning of the game. Weapons Other Items Criticism The game is heavily criticized for several things. One of the main negativities of the game is the fact that the image and name of the game are often changed to attract more user to the game, which causes many ROBLOXians to accuse Voxhall of scamming. Build a Hideout and Fight is also accused of having poor gameplay and little effort gone into creating/improving the game. Several complaints are present in gameplay as well. One is that players do not spawn in a wall or with spawnshields, making spawnkilling a common complaint in game. Voxhall has stated that he will address this problem in a future update. Another big complaint often seen in the place is the fact that a majority of the weapons in the shop either cannot be purchased (broken GUI), or they do not work when purchased. Trivia * Build a Hideout and Fight was the 7th most played game in 2012, racking up 6,812,161 place visits. * The game has been accused of being stolen from Welcome to ROBLOX Building, however, this has not been proven. * Voxhall has constructed a sword fighting version of the game. The version, called Build a Hideout and Swordfight, has over 700,000 place visits and over 13,000 favorites. * There are currently five different versions of VIP that have been released for Build a Hideout and Fight. *Build a Hideout and Fight is the second most played game under the Building genre after Welcome to ROBLOX Building. Category:Games Category:Building Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits